epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DemonicBeast/Rebooting My Series
Hey everybody! Due to not much material I used, I am deciding to reboot Pokémon Rap Battles. It will start with Pikachu v Meowth again (because why the hell not) and will feature plenty of new rappers. Here are the previous ground rules and possibilities for battles, too. Ground Rules 1. The rappers MUST be Pokemon (No humans in the Pokemon world) 2. The rappers can Mega Evolve if they can. 3. The Pokemon must be fully evolved, if they evolve at all. Pikachu vs Meowth is the only exception. 4. I won't use Raichu since I planned a battle with Pikachu. Possibilities Pikachu vs Meowth Shiftry vs Ludicolo Crawdaunt vs Kingler Pyroar vs Luxray Tauros vs Bouffalant Vaporeon vs Jolteon vs Flareon (w/ other Eeveelutions and Eevee as 4-9th parties) Cacturne vs Maractus Houndoom vs Manectric Hypno vs Mr. Mime Electivire vs Magmortar (w/ Jynx as third-party) Arcanine vs Vulpix Milotic vs Gyarados (w/ Steelix as third-party) Grass Starters vs Fire Starters vs Water Starters Trevenant vs Gourgiest Audino vs Blissey Groudon vs Kyogre (w/ Rayquaza as third-party) Grumpig vs Miltank Magnezone vs Probopass Clawitzer vs Dragalge Lopunny vs Diggersby Machamp vs Conkeldurr Alakazam vs Gardevoir Glalie vs Froslass Bisharp vs Gallade Camerupt vs Sharpedo Dragonite vs Tyranitar vs Salamence vs Metagross vs Garchomp vs Hydriegon vs Goodra Mawile vs Sableye Pinsir vs Heracross (w/ Scizor as third-party) Braviary vs Mandibuzz Raticate vs Watchog Nidoking vs Nidoqueen Hitmonlee vs Hitmonchan (w/ Hitmontop as third-party) Dugtrio vs Dodrio Victreebel vs Vileplume (w/ Bellossom backing up Vileplume) Electrode vs Amoongus Sawk vs Throh Excavalier vs Accelgor Tornadus vs Thundurus (w/ Landorus as third-party) Mew vs Celebi (w/ Jirachi and Victini as third-and-fourth-parties) Huntail vs Gorebyss Butterfree vs Beedrill Talonflame vs Pidgeot Muk vs Weezing (w/ Arbok as third-party) Clefable vs Wigglytuff Swoobat vs Noivern (w/ Crobat as third-party) Seismitoad vs Poliwrath (w/ Politoed backing up Poliwrath) Jellicent vs Tentacruel Golem vs Gigalith Slowbro vs Slowking Zebstrika vs Rapidash Dewgong vs Walrein Starmie vs Cloyster Gengar vs Dusknoir (w/ Banette as third-party) Hippowdon vs Donphan Hariyama vs Medicham (w/ Primeape as third-party) Omastar vs Kabutops (w/ Aerodactyl as third-party) Snorlax vs Slaking Mewtwo vs Deoxys Noctowl vs Swellow Ariados vs Ledian (w/ Galvantula as third-party) Lanturn vs Relicanth Ampharos vs Eelektross Wobbuffet vs Shuckle Ursaring vs Beartic Mamoswine vs Vanilluxe Skarmory vs Mantine Breloom vs Parasect Articuno vs Zapdos vs Moltres (w/ Lugia as fourth-party) Raikou vs Entei vs Suicine (w/ Ho-Oh as fourth-party) Delcatty vs Liepard Klinklang vs Aegislash (w/ Aggron as third-party) Plusle and Minun vs Volbeat and Illumise Pelipper vs Wailord Haxorus vs Flygon Zangoose vs Seviper Lunatone vs Solrock Cradily vs Armaldo Regirock vs Regice vs Registeel (w/ Regigigas as fourth-party) Rampardos vs Bastiodon Pachirisu vs Emolga (w/ Dedenne as third-party) Mismagius vs Honchkrow Skuntank vs Purugly Lucario vs Zoroark Drapion vs Toxicroak Avalugg vs Abomasnow Dialga vs Palkia (w/ Giratina as third-party) Simisage vs Simisear vs Simipour Leavanny vs Scolipede Whimsicott vs Lilligant Krookodile vs Rhyperior Darmanitan vs Swanna Crustle vs Barbaracle Scrafty vs Cofagrigus Carracosta vs Archeops Garbodor vs Swalot Beeheeyem vs Mienshao Golurk vs Ferrothorn Durant vs Heatmor Cobalion vs Terrakion vs Virizion (w/ Keldeo as fourth-party) Reshiram vs Zekrom (w/ Kyurem as third-party) Slurpuff vs Aromatisse (w/ Florges as third-party) Pangoro vs Malamar Aegislash vs Bisharp Tyrantrum vs Aurorus Cryogonal vs Klefki Xerneas vs Yveltal (w/ Zygarde as third-party) Oricorio vs Castform Passimian vs Oranguru Solgaleo vs Lunala Category:Blog posts